


Un plat froid

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [408]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dubious Morality, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, FC Bayern München, Hate Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Infidelity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: David fera en sorte de le tuer, une fois sorti de sa chambre.
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/David Abraham
Series: FootballShot [408]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Un plat froid

Un plat froid

  
David le déteste, évidemment, combien de fois se sont-ils battus sur les terrains au lieu de jouer ? C'est une haine mutuelle, ça ne changera jamais. Il voudrait lui cracher sa colère au visage, mais son allemand est limité (et il porte le brassard depuis trois saisons...), alors il garde les yeux fermés et lui murmure avec fureur qu'il le hait. Robert Lewandowski est au-dessus de lui, ses hanches claquant contre ses fesses, ses mains sur son dos. David serre ses doigts autour du drap de l'hôtel, il déteste sa présence ici, il veut tuer celui qui l'a amené là, lui a fait croire qu'ils allaient finalement avoir leur combat sans être dérangés par l'arbitre. Putain de menteur, c'était juste pour l'humilier en profitant de sa surprise. Enflure, la prochaine fois qu'il le croise sur les terrains il fera en sorte de lui faire regretter d'avoir seulement croisé son chemin.

  
Ses cheveux bouclés tombent sur son front, David a envie de le tuer, il va l'étouffer avec le ballon de leur affrontement, lui priver de son air entre ses cuisses, il le déteste. Son corps n'est pas un objet, et encore moins une possession pour ce foutu polonais, David va sûrement garder des traces de ses doigts, il va même trouver des difficultés à marcher, il le sent venir. Il le déteste tellement, toutes les insultes qu'il connaît en espagnol qu'il a appris en Argentine quand il était plus jeune lui sont destinées. Son fils ne les apprendra sûrement pas, son petit bonhomme ne saura d'ailleurs jamais que son père s'est retrouvé dans le lit de Lewandowski. Sa femme, d'ailleurs, non plus.

  
David souffle rapidement quand le polonais ressort de lui après son orgasme, c'est écœurant, mais il a de l'espoir quand il pense à toutes les façons qu'il y a pour le tuer. Oh oui, sa vengeance se dégustera aussi facilement qu'il a réussi à marquer contre lui l'autre jour. Il doit aussi venger un certain entraîneur qu'il apprécie énormément. David vole le maillot de Lewandowski, il l'offrira à son fils pour Noël, là encore, il ne lui dira pas comment il l'a obtenu.

  
Fin


End file.
